


Courtship (Lotor)

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Down On His Knees [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, He loves Lance so much!!, Lotor is a soft boi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: (DJ Khaled voice) Anotha one





	Courtship (Lotor)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote these at like, 0200, so they're a little iffy.

He knelt the second time to ask for courtship.

   Lotor felt his heart pounding like never before, a painful rhythm speeding up in his chest. He didn't even know it was possible for his heart to beat so fast, but it did, and it only sped up as he approached Lance in the fields of Tandera, where he and the Paladins had stopped for a break.

   Lance stood there with his back turned, having traded his armor for his more casual wear, standing barefoot amongst the light green grass of the planet. It had reminded him so much of Earth, his home, and had not bothered to hide his excitement when he saw it. Lotor remembered his absolute astonishment at the sight of Tandera, and the lone tear that had made its way down his cheek as he looked back upon memories of Earth. 

    He could probably take him to visit his home planet one day if he agreed to his request, and even if he didn't, he would still take him anyway, because it would make Lance happy. And that was good enough for him.

   Lance had turned around, giving him a merry grin, greeting him cheerfully. Lotor blushed, and made small talk as they stood in those vast grass fields, the wind blowing their locks softly in the breeze. The moment of truth came a lot faster than Lotor expected, and he found himself less prepared than he thought.

   "There is something I must ask you," he began, breathing in deeply. Lance turned curious blue eyes upon him.

   "Yeah?" He asked.

   Lotor was unable to say anything for a few seconds, all thought having escaped from his head it seemed. He was left gaping at Lance for a few moments, and, so that he would hide his burning facial features, sank down on one knee, bowing his head down like a humble servant would for a queen.

   "Lance," he began, the speech he'd rehearsed countless times in his head gone out the window. "Beautiful Lance, how you have captured my cold, lonesome heart. You've had me since day one, drawing me in closer with your friendly warmth and humorous nature. You are charismatic and caring, and will fight fiercly for the ones you love. Never have I ever been so drawn to someone as I am to you dear, Lance, and I wish to know you a lot better than I do now...to know your soul, body, mind..."

   Lance's heart skipped a beat. "Lotor..."

   "Kind Lance, Gentle Lance," Lotor looked up at him, expression completely smitten, voice barely above a whisper. "Would you let me have honor of courting you?"

   "Please stand up." Lance said softly.

   "If you do not wish it, I-"

   "I can't kiss you if you don't stand up."

   Lotor looked up at him, in awe, finding Lance staring down at him with the warmest smile he'd ever witnessed. His knees moved on their own, rising slowly until he stood straight up, directly in front of him. Lance was still for a moment, taking him in before gently pulling him down, pressing his lips upon his, letting Lotor press him closer as he wrapped his arms around him.

   He pulled away for a second, smirking coyly at Lotor. "Did that answer your question, my Prince?"~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcomed as well!


End file.
